Same As It Never Was
by TheUltimateSonicFanGirl
Summary: Title may change. My view on the SAINW universe.
1. Why?

**I was bored. Enjoy.**

* * *

This was a nightmare.

It had to be, everything was all... wrong, screwy, different, strange. And most of all, it was horrifying. He couldn't have possibly lived here for the past 22 years. No way. He certainly didn't remember it. Yet here he was, wearing clothes he did not remember owning, and looking a whole lot older.

He looked at his brother, Mikey, or Mike, as everyone calls him now. His brother was not looking at him, and honestly, he didn't want him to. The once playful blue eyes, filled with childlike innocence, was now filled with hatred, and a seriousness he did not think Mike would ever have. He cringed inwardly as looked at the empty space that used to be Mikey's arm. What he would give to have 15 year old Mikey back, instead of this hardened warrior.

Orange and blue met purple and brown as Michelangelo looked at him. "We're here," he said bluntly, pointing off into the distance.

Donatello's eyes followed Mike's finger and saw a wooden cross. Next to it, layed a green staff. Don's eyes widened and he stifled a gasp. That was Master Splinter's staff. He ran to the wooden cross. Up closer, he could see a smaller cross. Spike. Raphael must have been heartbroken. He looked at the larger cross. He felt tears well-up in his eyes.

"No, it can't be..."

"Shredder got him when he invaded the lair. We were all out, we had no idea..." Michelangelo didn't dare finish his sentence.

Don turned to his hardened brother, the tears threatening to flow. "What about Leo and Raph? What happened to them?"

Mikey shrugged. "I hadn't seen 'em in years. And even if we all meet up, one of them is bound to end up dead."

"What happened between them?" He said it more like a demand than a question.

"Let's just say one of their fights got out of control."

Don sat for a moment in total silence, taking all of this new info in. Shredder ruled the world. His sensei, his _father _dead. His brothers torn apart, the old Mikey gone, and who knows what time had done to Leo and Raph. This needed to end. _Now. _

"Mikey, can you contact Raph and Leo?"

"I can't, but I know who can. Why?"

"We're going to take down Shredder; once and for all."

* * *

**If you couldn't tell, this takes place in the 2012 universe. My SAINW Donnie is different too. Instead of 15 year old Donnie traveling to the future, a futuristic Don develops amnesia, losing about 22 years of information. It's a one-shot for now. Let me know if you want it continued.**

**Pizza to you all,**

**Ultimate**


	2. Falling

How long has he been like this? He did not know, and he didn't care.

But now he did.

How long has he been falling? Just falling, falling, falling...

He falls down to depression, regret, misery, sadness.

He falls, wishing for the comfort of others.

Master Splinter, Leo, Mikey, Donnie, April... He wanted them. They did not want him.

He falls once more, feeling pain remorse.

He closed his eye, tears threatening to fall.

When did he start falling? Age 5? 10? 15?

Why did it hurt so? He was just falling, there was no obstacles in his way.

Perhaps that was why it hurts.

He falls, praying that he'll hit hard ground soon.

But he still has a long way to go, falling where he stands.

* * *

**Did this make any sense?**

**I decided to publish all of my sainw oneshots together. I hope that's fine.**

**Do you know who is falling?**


	3. Sip

**I decided to repost it on here. Up next is Mikey.**

* * *

He took another sip of the bottle. Had he been able to see, his vision most likely would have been blurred. That was one perp of being blind, he guessed. He couldn't see the disappointed look of other people.

Sip.

All his life, people had looked up to him. He had to set a good example for his brothers, he had to be the best in the class. He had to be perfect. A perfect leader could not fail his team, his family. It was impossible. He sure screwed that up.

Sip.

They had depended on him, all of them. And he did do nothing. He did not stop Donatello from leaving, Mikey from turning bitter, Master Splinter from dying, or Raphael from taking away his vision. He failed them.

Sip.

He lost everything. Yet he plowed on. Like a soldier during battle, he continued with his life. Learned to live with his blindness, and use it as an advantage. He slowly began rebuilding his life. Only for it all to be taken away from him again.

Sip.

Those children, they were so young, so innocent. They looked up to him, depended on him. And could do nothing but stand and listen to their blood-curling screams. To think, their lives could have been spared had he murdered Shredder when he had the chance.

Tears came to his eyes, hidden behind sunglasses, as tipped the bottle for another sip. No liquid came to meet his lips. Empty. Guess he would have get another bottle.

He stood up from the crate he was sitting on, and took a step forward.

He fell.

The blind drunk made no move to get up. What was the point? He couldn't even walk without falling on his face.

He shivered in surprise as a couple of hands suddenly flipped him over onto his shell, as well as into someone's lap.

"What happened to you, big brother?"

His eyes widened in shock as he reconized the owner of the voice. The empty, blue orbs soon narrowed as he pushed the person away, struggling to crawl away.

"Get... away from me..."

His blind eyes could not see tears flowing freely down Donatello's face.


	4. Shattered

**Yep. This is what I do late at night. Write oneshots when I should be writing the Dark Prince. But my friend stole my mojo... She writing stuff in "L33T". I can't compete with that! Oh, and I'm listening to Greg Cipes singing; and fangirling. I need to get paid for being a fangirl, I really do.**

* * *

Sometimes Mike wished he his other arm.

**BOOM!**

Okay, all the time.

He wished Don was here. He would have whipped him up new arm on the very day of the accident.

But he wasn't here. He was gone. And according to his brothers, it was on purpose.

**BANG!**

How many years ago had he seen Donatello packing? Promising to return? 19? 20? He didn't know anymore. Which was funny, considering that horrible day is still stuck in his mind.

There were many times that Michelangelo hated Donnie. For leaving them, for not coming back, for letting his family suffer. There were other times that he just wanted to be 5 years old again, cuddled up in Donnie's arms, blocking out the sound of Leo and Raph fighting with his hands.

**CRASH!**

But he wasn't 5 anymore. And he most certainly wasn't 15. But there were times...

**KAPOW!**

Times that he wished he was still a kid...

**"GYAH!"**

That his family was whole.

**SPLAT!**

That his life wasn't shattered.

* * *

**Copied From My DA Journal:**

**I was thinking of a dysoptian AU a little different from sainw, since I'm so obsessed with that universe for some reason. Takes place in the TMNT verse, of course, but it might turn into a little crossover, I might add characters from my novel* or something else.**

**So, a question to those whose read my work: Would you read it? I'm only asking because I'm not writing something people aren't going to read.**

***my novel hasn't been published yet. So don't ask where you can get it. **

**Pizza to you all,**

**Ultimate**


End file.
